


Opia

by dogtit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, pre everything going to shit basically, small spoilers for those who havent read the manga i guesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>opia: n. the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there’s someone standing there, but unable to tell if you’re looking in or looking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opia

There are many things about Krista that get said around the trainees. She’s more popular than she realizes; Ymir can’t walk down the hallways of the academics building without hearing a bunch of pre-pubescent waxing poetic over the gloss of her hair, the pulls of her mouth. It makes her twitchy, frankly. She knows what goes down with male soldiers denied something that they want.  
  
The thing the boys praise the most, after Krista’s frame and her kindness, is her eyes.  _God_ , the things she’s heard about Krista’s eyes makes her want to puke. It’s always along the lines of something angelic in nature, usually comparing the color to heaven or the like. Eyes full of warm…fluffy shit, full of light and hope.  
  
If anyone would ask Ymir, she’d say that Krista has sad eyes. Krista has the eyes of someone starving. Krista looks three steps away from keeling over sometimes, or that there’s a wild storm in her mind that she’s caught in and can’t get un-caught. Krista has sad, terrifying eyes that are too intense to last on the earthly plane and too far away from whatever constitutes as an afterlife to find peace.  
  
Ymir shoves her hands into her pockets and licks her teeth. There’s nothing calming or angelic about them, and it pisses her off a little that the flock of admirers are too stupid to see it.   
  
"Ymir?"  
  
Ymir turns her head to look over her shoulder, and the rest of her body slowly pivots to match. She looks down at Krista, and she doesn’t have the time to properly brace herself before Krista makes eye contact. Her mouth goes dry and her palms itch in her pockets; Krista’s eyes peel her like a potato, stripping off layers of flesh and bone and sinew until Ymir feels like she’s standing naked and vulnerable right in front of her.  
  
And the worst part about it is that Krista  _sees_  her there, lays her own self bare in return. Ymir’s chest seizes in panic, and despite the warning bells echoing in her head, she can’t look away. Krista takes everything with eyes like that, but gives everything of herself in return. Ymir isn’t sure what to do with that, isn’t sure if she wants to deal with that, but she has no choice. Krista takes and takes with that lonely, aching, starving stare and Ymir physically sways, bowled over.   
  
Hypothermia. Ymir thinks about the cold seeping in on that mountain where they cornered each other and thinks that this is what if felt like. Numb, empty cold sinking into her bones until she wants to fall over and sleep.  
  
Krista has sad, sad eyes and narrow pupils and a wide, aching stare and Ymir, ridiculously enough, thinks that she can walk right into Krista through her eyes and make it all better. She isn’t here to make Krista  _better_ , she’s here to groom Krista into being her scapegoat and live her own damn life.   
  
(She ignores the rise of bile.)  
  
"Ymir," Krista murmurs again, and she blinks. Ymir inhales deeply, and the moment between them passes like it always does; unspoken, but powerful.  
  
"What?" She’s left feeling cold and empty, like she hasn’t gotten all of herself back from Krista; as if Krista’s left something of herself inside. "You alright?"  
  
"Yes." Krista smiles and it doesn’t reach her eyes. Ymir wants to snap at her, why bother smiling then if you aren’t alright, "It’s lunch, is all. Do you want to sit with me?"  
  
Ymir keeps her gaze focused on the corner of Krista’s mouth. If she looks too hard again, she might do something stupid like let Krista bury her.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."


End file.
